


Dexter Morgan

by RudeZebrra



Category: Dexter (TV), Dexter Series - Jeff Lindsay
Genre: Dexter - Freeform, Gen, Killing n stuff, No Argentina, No Dialogue, Spoilers, it's also really short right now, this is kinda sad, we're gonna be chopping up more than wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeZebrra/pseuds/RudeZebrra
Summary: Set after the Final Season.Dexter Morgan. Nobody has heard that name in a few years. Not even the man who's name it belonged to.Until a blue moon, does he hear his real name, and at that point he doesn't want to cut up logs, he wants to cut up something else, and he realises that the Dark Passenger just hitched another ride down the road.





	Dexter Morgan

The moon. It's out again on the plains of the night sky, but it'll never be as beautiful as it was in Miami. I know I'll never get to see what it looks like in Argentina, either. It's so bright, and all the stars gleam, knowing the city skyline will never block their glory here.

I don't feel like the stars, and my blood doesn't pump and power through my veins like it did back home. It gently flows like that of any man who spent his whole day doing manual labour.

I miss Hannah and Harrison, but I'm realising that I miss Deb the most.

I wanted her to be able to visit Hannah, Harrison, and I in Argentina, not rotting, for probably many years to have come, in a Miami hospital. Besides, I couldn't imagine a Debra any different than the one I knew, brave and strong. She couldn't be anything else, and I know deep down, she wouldn't want to.

I just wish I didn't ruin everything, but Dexter Morgan is dead and gone. His mistakes, my mistakes, can't be fixed. 

This is my new life.

Not with Hannah and Harrison.

And never to be with Deb. 

I have not gotten the urge to kill, and for Deb's sake, I don't believe I ever want to. Not even if I have to.

Emotions. They certainly are getting the best of me. Sorry, Dr. Vogel, for not being the perfect psychopath and allowing you to be killed by your own son.

But I must continue as the man I am supposed to be now.

I'm not 'The Blood Guy', a father, Hannah's lover, Debra Morgan's brother, or the spiritual son of Dr. Vogel.

I never learned the code, because my father was never a police officer who found me and my brother in a pool of our mother's blood.

I don't have a fake life and secret life to keep up with, yet, I'm not myself. 

I'm someone else, and that someone else is not as complicated as Dexter Morgan, as I, am.

Probably cause Dexter Morgan chopped people, not trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm excited! This was my first Archive of Our Own story! *excitement ensues*
> 
> Anyway, this is just a lil thing, if you like it, please let me know. I might try to find the motivation on continuing.
> 
> Thanks for reading, if you did, and have a good day or something. - RudeZebrra
> 
> Update - May 10, 2017 - I'm not going to continue this. I feel it's fitting the way it is no even though it is short. - RudeZebrra


End file.
